A pior das Trapaças
by Ia-Chan
Summary: Depois de uma briga com Loki, Thor se depara com a morena dos seus sonhos em uma festa em Asgard. Mas ele tem a impressão de que ela o lembra de alguém... Ou não?
1. Chapter 1

Festa na floresta de Asgard. Sempre uma ótima desculpa para beber, comer, conversar, conhecer novas pessoas e, principalmente, acabar na cama/atrás de uma árvore/no chão com atraentes desconhecidos.

Eu era o filho do rei soberano de Asgard, mas não era exceção: buscava a mesma coisa que todos os outros convidados hoje, ou talvez até mais. Eu queria desestressar um pouco. Naquela manhã eu tinha brigado com Loki, de novo. O motivo era o mesmo de sempre, ele aprontava coisas inacreditáveis e no fim eu que tinha de consertar o estrago. Brigávamos, ele desaparecia e nem o próprio Odin podia prever por quanto tempo. Loki era totalmente imprevisível, poderia tanto voltar dali a um dia como esperar um ou dois anos para dar o ar de sua graça em Asgard. Bem, que ele sumisse por dois anos mesmo. Eu estava exausto de lidar com as travessuras do meu irmão impossível.

Virei mais uma caneca de cerveja na boca, limpando a boca com a manga da camisa, ligeiramente tonto. Já era minha sétima, e antes que alguém me chamasse de fraco, eu já esclarecia... as canecas de cerveja de Asgard tinham um tamanho que fariam com que os humanos as considerassem pequenos barris. Bem, quanto mais eu bebia, mais bonitas as pessoas me pareciam, claro. Mas quando bati os olhos naquela morena... bem, primeiro achei que estava alucinando, nunca tinha visto aquela beldade por ali – eu não teria deixado passar– depois, pensei que, se aquela mulher fosse mesmo real, eu não precisaria ter tomado nem um dedo de cerveja para desejá-la furiosamente na minha cama. Aquela oportunidade era uma daquelas que não se deixava passar.

Deixando minha caneca de lado, eu me levantei a olhando predador. E, em um segundo, ela tinha sumido. Haah, qual era... Segundos depois, lá estava ela, me olhando por cima do ombro maliciosa e correndo por entre as árvores, como se me chamasse para um jogo de esconde-esconde. Um alarme disparou no meu cérebro: aquilo podia muito bem ser uma armadilha ou uma pegadinha. Mas eu ignorei, as vezes não era bem o cérebro de cima que comandava, né? E eu era Thor, o herdeiro do trono, príncipe de Asgard, com um martelo mágico na mão. Não era como se eu tivesse de me preocupar muito com o dano que uma garota pudesse me causar. Eu com certeza iria sair sem arranhões, mesmo que fosse uma armadilha. Não, espera... acho que eu gostaria de sair com vários arranhões sim, se fossem causados por aquelas longas e incrivelmente sexy unhas pintadas de vermelho.

Perdido em pensamentos que só um cérebro irrigado por álcool, e não sangue, poderia formar, nem percebi que ela parara após uma curva na trilha da floresta. Quase trombei com ela, que agora estava recostada à uma árvore. Ela me olhava quase divertida, e me lembrava alguém. Aqueles olhos verdes, sempre com um brilho de malícia... lábios finos, arqueados em um leve sorriso de lado, pele pálida sem uma imperfeição, rosto fino, emoldurado por cabelos negros rebeldes. Hmm, não, devia ser impressão minha ou um dejavù... pois por mais que eu pensasse, eu não conseguia me lembrar bem com quem ela se parecia. Deixei para lá facilmente e me concentrei em coisas mais importantes, como: como eu iria chegar nela? Estranho como parecia que já nos conhecíamos, como se eu não precisasse nem me apresentar. Bem, talvez se eu perguntasse a ela...

"Olá...será que já nos conhecemos de algum lugar?" – Eu perguntei meio bobo com tanta sensualidade, e ela me deu um sorrisinho de lado.

"É realmente a cantada mais original que já ouvi. Mas não acho que seja a mais própria para esse lugar e hora, não? Príncipe..."

Me assustei, pensando que ela realmente me lembrava alguém, com aquela resposta na ponta da língua, sussurrada em um tom tão sarcástico e afiado... E depois, tolamente com o fato de ela saber que eu era o príncipe.

"Então... qual seria a pergunta apropriada para tal lugar e hora?" –Perguntei meio divertido, meio sedutor. "Na verdade... acho que não precisamos de muitas perguntas. Você deve imaginar o que eu quero, e não me chamaria aqui a toa."

Não perdi mais tempo, nem dei espaços para muitas divagações, a encurralei na árvore na qual ela estava languidamente apoiada, como se não tivesse nada a temer da minha parte. Como se não soubesse que eu estava prestes a perder o que restava de meu controle. Ou talvez ela francamente não se importasse.

"Melhor assim, Thor." –A voz suave me respondeu, e apesar do meu alarme interno ter disparado de novo, eu agi como um mortal que o bota o despertador em modo soneca para tocar depois, e resolvi que agora cuidaria de meus interesses mais "eminentes".

A encarei bem de perto e quando notei aqueles cílios negros e longos descendo com o movimento das pálpebras se fechando, tomei como convite para um beijo.

:::::

Essa fic é um presente de aniversário para uma grande amiga. Eu estou um pouco atrasada, o aniversário foi em março de 2014. Mas para compensar, o que ia ser um one-shot vai ser uma história completa. Espero que tenham gostado!

Atenção: é provável que haja lemon e yaoi nos próximos capítulos.


	2. Chapter 2

Obrigada pelos comentários, quanto mais reviews, mais rápida a atualização! Espero que gostem do novo capítulo.  
Atenção: este capítulo tem lemon 

* * *

Bem, como devem imaginar, eu a beijei. Apesar de já estar devorando aquela boca macia, carnuda e viciante dela, eu juro que ainda estava tentando me controlar, apesar de tudo. Isso é, até ela começar a chupar minha língua daquele jeito, como se chupasse outra coisa. Me arrepiei todo... homens eram fracos para aquele truque, e eu tinha um limite para provocações. Ela não parecia ciente disso, continuou me provocando e me mordiscou o lábio inferior, puxando de leve com os dentes.

A olhei meio atordoado com toda aquela habilidade e sensualidade, e então já agarrei nos peitos dela como se fosse um adolescente. Acho que todos os homens, deuses ou não, se comportavam como adolescentes quando se tratava de peitos femininos, e eu não era uma exceção. Perdi ainda mais meu já comprometido controle quando descobri que ela nem usava sutiã por baixo do vestido negro de alcinha. Ela não me parou, parecia se divertir com meu jeito afobado, na verdade... Ergui meu olhar para encontrar o dela e novamente me lembrei de alguém. Nah, devia ser impressão minha. A beijei de novo e de novo, como se estivesse viciado.

Tirei os peitos dela daquela prisão de pano e os chupei até cansar. Mas depois disso quis ir mais adiante... Estava muito excitado para continuar só nas preliminares. Tentei escorregar meus dedos atrevidamente por debaixo do vestidinho preto, mas ganhei um belo de um tapa na mão. Recuei e a olhei surpreso.

"Pelo visto você não sabe como tratar com respeito uma dama, príncipe..." - Ela disse de uma forma debochada e sexy, como se zombasse de mim, mas devo admitir que só me excitou mais. Seria eu masoquista? Corei de leve sem saber como replicar, mas não precisei me dar ao trabalho de me justificar.

"Mas eu sei como se trata um homem." - Completou ela em um sussurro cheio de promessas. E se ajoelhou. Ela ia mesmo...?

Eu poderia chegar ao orgasmo só com o pensamento do que ela estava prestes a fazer. Ela abriu minhas calças e as desceu o suficiente para ter acesso ao que queria, enquanto parecia me hipnotizar com aqueles belíssimos olhos verdes, fixados diretamente nos meus. Eu estava mudo em expectativa, mal respirava.

Ela pareceu aprovar o que via, olhava meu pênis como se fosse sua próxima refeição. Quando senti a língua quente e macia na minha parte mais íntima... uau, nada poderia ter me preparado para aquilo. Como era bom... eu estava completamente fora do ar, e ninguém poderia me culpar por aquilo, não quando ela engolia com tanta voracidade meu pau, me dando o melhor boquete da minha vida. Ela parecia saber até bem demais por onde passar a língua, quando chupar mais forte... o que era aquela mulher? E onde ela estava escondida antes?

"Não dá mais... sério... eu vou..." -Eu só conseguia balbuciar, meus olhos desfocados pelo prazer. Mais um pouquinho só e eu ia gozar como nunca.

"Seu "martelo" é uma delícia, meu príncipe. Mas parece que seu controle é pior do que de um garoto na puberdade." - Zombou ela de novo de mim, com um sorrisinho implicante de canto de boca. Mas eu estava enfeitiçado por ela, e já desconfiava fortemente que eu fosse algum tipo de masoquista emocional agora.

"Hmm... duvido que não queira o mesmo que eu..." -Provoquei sem sucesso, pois ela fez um ar blasé, como se tanto fizesse.

Ela já havia se levantado, e eu resolvi provar que não era só eu que já estava no limite lá. Escorreguei minha mão áspera pela parte interna da coxa muito lisa dela, e não hesitei, logo alcançava a parte mais íntima dela. Ela estava ensopada. Eu a olhei surpreso, e pela primeira vez ela pareceu corar. Wow... que adorável! Sorri de lado maliciosamente.

"Parece que não sou o único tão empolgado quanto um adolescente por aqui." - Comentei meio divertido, e a beijei profundamente. Escorreguei um dedo para dentro dela, e ela gemeu na minha boca. Devorei aqueles lábios com gosto de vinho com ainda mais vontade. Logo meu "martelo", como ela havia o apelidado, estava doido para entrar na farra. E ela estava provocando pra valer... Achava que eu era de ferro?

Eu esfreguei meu membro no interior das coxas dela, como um prelúdio para o que estava por vir. A olhei nos olhos como a pedir autorização e confesso que não joguei limpo para ter uma resposta positiva: dobrava e mexia o dedo dentro dela a fazendo gemer sem parar para mim. Ela assentiu com a cabeça para minha pergunta muda e eu não me fiz de rogado, tirei meu dedo de dentro dela, afastei melhor a calcinha para o lado, e substitui meu dedo por algo bem maior. Gemi tão intensamente que mal reconheci a minha voz. Mas para meu consolo, não tinha sido só eu a sentir aquilo... ela gemeu de um jeito adorável, e cravou as unhas nos meus ombros enquanto ofegava muito, com o rosto afundado na curva de meu pescoço.

Senti uma sensação de união profunda, como eu nunca tinha sentido antes. E pensar que eu poderia sentir aquela ligação com uma garota que eu tinha conhecido há apenas uns 20 minutos atrás... isso era incrível. Só podia ser verdade aquela história de que o álcool aproximava as pessoas, né? Ou... eu talvez a conhecesse de outro lugar? Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por ela ondulando os quadris de uma maneira irresistível...

"Por que parou, príncipe?" - Perguntou ela, parecendo se divertir em me deixar doidinho por ela. Eu não me segurei mais, a fodi. A fodi com força, com desespero, como se não houvesse amanhã. E ela gostou. Gostou? Ela adorou, se agarrava ao meu pescoço, gemendo alto e me arranhando.

"Ahh... Thor..." -Quando ela gemeu meu nome _daquele jeito_ , eu percebi que ainda não sabia o nome dela!

"Você... hmm... seu nome..." -Murmurei horrorizado por não ter me lembrado antes de perguntar.

"Não é um pouco tarde para isso agora, meu príncipe?" -Ela me perguntou, dando uma risada gostosa e jogando a cabeça para trás. "Só continue me fodendo, Thor."

Ela reforçou a ordem mexendo com os quadris de um jeito que quase me mandou para outro plano astral. Retribui mexendo os meus quadris com o dobro da força de antes. Estava desesperado, embriagado com o cheiro dela, com os gemidos, com as unhas dela marcando meu torso sem parar, as pernas bem feitas envolvendo minha cintura e... e auqeles olhos incontestavelmente lindos, que me olhavam com malícia e quase me tiravam o chão a cada vez que se fixavam nos meus.

De repente me deu um estalo, o burro tinha esquecido de botar a camisinha! Mesmo deuses estavam sujeitos a engravidar alguém, era assim que funcionava a natureza! Desde minha estadia na Terra eu sempre portava comigo pelo menos uma meia dúzia de camisinhas no bolso. Era o mínimo para uma noite, né?

E o pior é que eu as tinha comigo agora, mas o álcool, e principalmente, o fascínio que me provocava aquela mulher, tinham me impedido totalmente de lembrar de botar o preservativo.

"O que foi agora, Thor? Ahh... me fode... me fode, me fode..." - Choramingou ela manhosa, desesperada...

"Preciso... preciso gozar... fora..." - Respondi tão ofegante como se tivesse corrido uma maratona, e tão frustrado como se depois de todo o percurso eu tivesse de parar a poucos metros da linha de chegada.

Voltei a foder com força, ouvindo os gemidos dela ficarem mais fortes a cada estocada. Ela se movia contra meu pau de um jeito maravilhoso, e meu cavalheirismo estava me matando, mas eu deveria deixar as damas gozarem primeiro, certo?

Eu estava tão dolorido já... não ia conseguir me segurar mais. Mas aí ela estremeceu, jogou a cabeça para trás e enfiou as unhas ainda mais fundo em minhas costas. Ela se retesou todinha, me apertando tanto, _tanto_...

"Ahhh... ahn... não, não, não, não..." -Eu gemia até o último segundo, tentando me controlar para não me derramar dentro dela. Juro que tentei sacar meu pau para fora no último instante, mas além de tudo ela ainda me apertou contra ela com as pernas firmemente enlaçadas na minha cintura, como se _quisesse_ que eu ejaculasse dentro dela, e aí nem teve jeito...

Gemi um último "não" desesperado, olhei de relance para os olhos verdes semicerrados, brilhantes de prazer, e gozei litros dentro dela.

"Ahhhh..." -Meu corpo pareceu até ser sacudido por uma descarga elétrica, como se eu tivesse lançado um raio em mim mesmo por engano, tamanha a intensidade do orgasmo. Tive espasmos da cabeça aos pés, aí relaxei contra ela com minha mente em branco, sem nem saber onde eu estava. Ela parecia prestes a escorregar para o chão, mas o peso do meu corpo a mantinha prensada contra a árvore. Eu tinha a abraçado e apoiava minha testa suada no ombro dela. Escorreguei a contra gosto meu pau para fora daquele corpo quente e acolhedor. A prova do meu prazer escorreu pelas pernas bem feitas, mostrando o tamanho do estrago. Merda, não era para eu ter gozado dentro. E se ela fosse daquelas que dá o golpe da barriga, só por eu ser o príncipe?

"Você fode muito bem, irmãozinho." -Fiquei aturdido. Acho que eu não tinha ouvido direito, né?

"...Oi?" -Perguntei meio surpreso, meio atordoado. O álcool fazia a gente ouvir coisas tão estranhas, não é mesmo?

"Eu disse que você fode muito gostoso, _irmãozinho_." -Aqueles olhos, aquela voz que, mesmo com outro timbre, conservava sempre a mesma ironia... Dei dois passos para trás, como se tivessem me golpeado. E eu tinha sido golpeado. Pela _realidade_.

"L-Loki...?" -Eu estava pálido. Ela, ou melhor, ele, me olhou e deu um risinho meio divertido, mas também amargo. E estranhamente conformado.

"Loki! O que você fez? Por Odin, lembre-se que somos irmãos!" -Eu fiquei escandalizado... aquilo fora realmente muito longe! E como diabos eu não tinha percebido antes?

"Hah, não se preocupe, não somos irmãos de sangue. Nossa criança vai nascer perfeitinha!" - Ele, ainda naquela forma arrebatadora de mulher, passou um dos dedos elegantes pela parte interna da coxa, recolhendo meu sêmen, que era tanto que vazava. Sorriu de lado com malícia. "Obrigado por ter gozado um bocado, irmãozinho."

"LOOOKIII!"


End file.
